


Die For Me

by orphan_account



Series: Marvel Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm afraid I do not understand, Anthony.""Just answer the question, Lokes."





	Die For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know what this is... I'm sorry.

Tony knew that it was coming. He knew that he wasn't as fit, and healthy, as he was - not that he was, 'cause he wasn't - but one thing that he also knew, something that he's trying so desperately to ignore, was that he... Wasn't going to last long.

Being a superhero, never mind a drunk and depressed one, was never going to guarantee a long, and healthy, life. In fact, he was surprised that he had lasted as long as he had, and there had been a few close calls; like 'Civil War' (which was a dumb name that everyone was calling it); and Afghanistan (which Tony was more than happy to forget). Not to mention the palladium poisoning, but whatever, who cares about that? Certainly not him

 Well, maybe he cared just a little bit.

Just a little bit.

So, when a man like Tony Stark, a man who has known from a young age that he wasn't going to live a long and happy life, meets a, literal, god he tried to stop himself for falling for him.

But, love never was that easy, was it?

And whilst he knew that love, even though it was always there, could be ignored, Loki didn't.

He pushed and pushed. Prodded and asked, begged even, as to why... Why they couldn't be.

For Tony, the answer was simple; a god could not fall for a mortal, as when the mortal would leave the earth behind, the god would suffer and wallow alone, forever.

That's why he pushed Loki away, so when he died,  Loki could move on. So when he sat on the floor, a bottle of pills in his hand and no plan for tomorrow, he knew Loki wouldn't care.

Nobody else did.

But... For some reason, Loki did care.

He helped him, picked up the broken pieces of his life and fixed them together, one by one.

Tony thinks back to one of the conversations that he had with the god, just after he almost threw away his life:

"Why... Would you do that, Anthony?"

"I- it doesn't matter. 

"It does Anthony...", Loki said, sounding hurt, " It does to me."

It does to me.

God, those words had haunted him for the nights to come. But, any time a self deprecating thought came to his head, those 4 dreaded words surfaced in his mind, pushing those thoughts away.

Tony was proud to say that he managed to throw away all his alcohol, it's just sad that it took a near death experience (even though he's had many of those) to dispose of the harmful fluids.

Tony could never ever forget the fond smile on Loki's face when he saw Tony, well the new better Tony.

"Well, reindeer games, what d'ya think?" Tony says stepping back and twirling around in an ungraceful circle.

"Amazing, as usual." Was the reply that he received.

Well, that and a kiss... as well as many more kisses... and then Loki's dick, but that was a story for another day.

One thing that Tony remembered, so very, clearly was a conversation that they had had not that long ago.

"Lokes, can you answer a question for me?" He had asked, suddenly and out of the blue.

He remembered Loki looking down at him from his position above him, his arm wrapped possessively around Tony's shoulders as Tony snuggled into his side.

"Yes, dear Anthony, what do you want to know?" He heard Loki ask, somewhat confusedly.

"... Would you die for me?"

Silence.

"Anthony I do not under-"

"Just answer... I mean, you and me, we're different. Im gonna die, probably sooner than later, and i wanna know, would you, or would you not, die for me?" Tony repeated slowly, moving away from Loki's grip to stare at him, his coffee brown eyes staring into Loki's serpent green ones.

"... I would, Anthony." Loki replied, his tone genuine and sincere.

"Oh."

Tony was not expecting that reply.

'May I ask why you asked me this?"

"I-." Tony began, but he didn't know. He swore that he had a reason; he had a reason for everything. But, apparently he didn't have a reason for this, which was... confusing. "Don't know."

Loki's face looked as confused as Tony felt, but... he did feel relieved. For some weird reason.

He guessed knowing that the person you loved, loved you back made him feel happy... but that wasn't it. He sunk back down into Loki's embrace and trying to forget what just happened, even though the conversation was still going on in his head... even now.

 

Tony felt a certain dread well up in his stomach, he knew that this was going to happen. Suddenly, that conversation made sense.

Every breath felt like a knife slicing up his lungs. He should've known not to do something as dumb as throwing himself in front of a vulnerable and powerless Loki, but he would prefer that he was just rather that the trickster, so that was a win in his book.

The look on his face of confusion when his powers suddenly disappeared, was nothing compared to the expression of horror when he looked down and saw Tony.

His Tony.

Covered in blood, his, Loki's and God knows who else's. He could see how much pain Tony was in and he felt a wet tear drip pitifully down his cheek. 

Loki had panicked.

There was no other way of putting it. His mind racing of how to save him, 'cause he had to, needed to, save him.

Tony had calmed him, like the angel he is, still helping even with a hole in his stomach. A cold and shaking hand coming up to wipe away the tear, grimacing when he accidentally smeared blood over Loki's cheek, Jesus why was there so much blood?

He went to pull away his hand, but Loki's came up to grip it, relentlessly.

"Don- don't go, please." Loki had whispered, and that hurt more than the gaping wound in his stomach.

"Do y- you rememb- ber that talk we h- had." He said, mentally slapping himself at how vague he was.

"Th- the one whe- re I asked if you wo- would die f- or me." He gasped, breathing getting harder and harder.

Loki nodded quickly, holding him tightly, as if he knew that time was running out. 

"You... said that you'd die f-for me. Wel- l now I'm repaying the -f- f-avour. Lokes, pl- please... just stay  alive... for me, i- I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice getting quieter and quieter.

The coffee brown eyes turned dark and his hand dropped in place as he breathed his last breath, and Tony found himself embracing the thing that'd he'd been chasing for so long.


End file.
